


Gift Rapping

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rap Music, Rhyming, sick rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DON'T REGRET A DAMN THING FIGHT ME</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hokay, so the kinkmeme prompt called for a rap battle between Dirk and Jake. Now, I never normally write in what I like to call "those damn new kids," I don't have too good a sense of them yet, but I couldn't resist this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Rapping

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering **timaeusTestified [TT]**

GT: Ahoy ahoy.  
GT: How goes the day?  
GT: I assume all is well with yourself.  
GT: I realise that you might still be a little bit peevish about the recent events of which we neednt speak further.  
GT: But I wanted to clear the air so to speak.  
GT: Come along man you cant just ignore me forever you know.  
 **TT: Guess what, this is a legendary Infinite Ignore. The clue is in the name, I'll let you figure out the true horror of the implications.**  
GT: Now now lets not get ahead of ourselves here.  
GT: Two spiffing gents such as we can surely work things out.  
 **TT: Give it up English, you're a fail filled taco crusted over with the ancient cheese of regret. You and me are done, professionally.**  
GT: I wont bother trying to offer my profusest apologies once again then.  
 **TT: Wise.**  
GT: Maybe there is something else I can say to change your mind though.  
 **TT: Don't do it.**  
GT: Ahem let me take a breath in here.  
 **TT: Don't you lay it down.**  
GT: A-bum chh chh a-bum chh chh chh.  
 **TT: Don't you be boxing an ill beat here English.**  
GT: Wikki wikki wom wom chh.  
 **TT: This isn't going t**  
 **TT: WORD SON you steppin into someone else's domicile  
TT: sit up on the couch and then annouce you gonna stay a while  
TT: drop a sick tasty beat like a flow-flavour diplomat  
TT: but it ain't gonna work cause I'll break you like a kit-kat.**  
GT: Im rapping, its happening, so shatter those illusions.  
GT: Ill leave you with concussion and a series of contusions  
GT: if you think this thing will end without some friendship repair  
GT: I'll tear through your lair like a care-bear stare.  
 **TT: My Infinite Ignore is unbreakable, magnificent.  
TT: The time I'll spend ignoring you? Statistically significant.  
TT: You can't rap me down, I'm stronger faster blonder  
TT: Don't need you for my crew check my auto-responder.**  
GT: Break it down yes.  
 _ **arTT: Check me in check me out you can wear me on your face  
arTT: I'm ahead by a nose in any kind of race  
arTT: got a database model of sick rhymes my son  
arTT: I'm banned in five states because I'm killing for fun.**_  
GT: Well good golly gosh your beats are stunning  
GT: but you had better beware because English is coming.  
GT: Im no fake when I break its only for tea  
GT: Im a dapper adventurer and my friendship is free.  
 **TT: What what yo yo what**  
GT: Your company is splendid and brings me much pleasure  
GT: I have a box full of maps to various treasure.  
GT: Im the shot in your glass and youre the sail on my mast  
GT: so lets forget the past and be chums again at last.  
 **TT: I can see that you've thought through it  
TT: I don't know if I can do it.  
TT: Got my pridefulness on I can't back down just for a song  
TT: I'd like to go along but what you did was wrong.**  
GT: Rhyme scheme changing  
GT: the rap re-arranging  
GT: Don't need to give a clue I can keep up with you,  
GT: thats what I have to do for my friendship to show through.  
 **TT: You're a flouncey derp in a barrel of tweed**  
GT: Youre a psychopathic toyman and a friend in deed  
 **TT: got forgiveness on and you got me feeling flustered**  
GT: never underestimate my skills or my mustard.  
 **TT:........  
TT: OK we good.**  
GT: Capital!   



End file.
